Death of a Moon
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: Response to the Crystal Memories drabble challenge for the month of May. Contains POV's of the Senshi and Mamoru when Sailor MoonUsagi died in battle without being able to use the Imperium Crystal to resurrect herself.
1. Usagi A

Usagi (**A)**

"**Death of a Moon"**

_One hundred words_

* * *

Destiny had failed her and she had failed Destiny.

She searched for the one person who always gave her comfort and with relief found herself reflected in a cobalt gaze. There was panic in Mamoru's features.

Usagi had always believed she loved him a little bit more than he loved her.

Looking into his eyes, she saw she was wrong and she was glad of the knowledge.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered.

He nodded as his tears fell. She whispered the next words against his trembling lips, "Know then that this is not the end…"

She closed her eyes.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yup, _**(A),**_ which means I have an _**"Usagi (B)"**_ to be posted later. Also, I'm back from my semi hiatus. The beach was awesome! Hugs!_


	2. Mamoru

Mamoru 

**"Death of a Moon" **

_one hundred words _

* * *

Dead.

She was dead.

The unthinkable had happened; he was unsure what to make of it.

How many times had she cheated death, reviving again and again, like the phoenix of legends?

She was never supposed to die.

The future loomed before him; he would face it with a broken heart.

He saw the many days he would spend alone.

But survive he would because he knew that death could never part what was meant to be together. And with that thought, he kissed the lifeless lips.

"I will be waiting, Usako," he whispered sadly. "Come back to me, soon."


	3. Ami

Ami

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

* * *

'_Liar!'_ This was the one word she wanted to cry out, the one word she needed to force out of her lips. _'You stupid liar.'_

Instead she cried, her dark blue eyes filling with tears as she fought of the wave of sorrow from her.

She had fallen into the illusion that Usagi had created for her. Just like everyone else she had thought, stupidly, that Sailor Moon was indestructible. That death was not a barrier for the reincarnated princess.

Illusions.

She should have known. Illusions were her power, after all.

"Oh, Usagi," she gasped as reality came crashing down.


	4. Makoto

Makoto 

**"Death of a Moon" **

_one hundred words _

* * *

She felt useless.

She had failed.

She should be used to it by now.

How many times, after all, had this happened? Too many, that she had actually lost count. In the end, it was always Usagi who ended up protecting everyone else.

She was so useless.

Except…Usagi never thought of her that way.

Usagi always believed in her.

And now, Usagi was dead.

Useless.

Silently, she called out her powers, and held out her face to the sky as the rain started falling.

As expected, her tears mixed with the raindrops, and she pretended she never cried at all.


	5. Rei

Rei

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

* * *

_She prayed day and night._

_And always her prayers were full of apologies._

People watched the miko as she bowed her head in front of the sacred fire.

"Such a fine shrine maiden," they commented.

But she never paid any attention to the compliments given.

_She prayed day and night._

_The only problem was that she didn't know to whom she was praying to._

_She had lost her deity._

_Usagi, the Moon Princess, was dead._

Her shoulders shook as she tried to stifle the sobs that wanted to break out of her empty soul.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"


	6. Minako

Minako

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words _

* * *

Her trembling hands tried their best to keep her mouth shut. _'How,'_ she allowed herself to think, '_did Usagi survive such responsibility?_'

Her control broke at the thought and she vomited.

Eyes glazed, Minako felt the heavy mantle of leadership that had always been hers to burden but was only now feeling.

She realized just how heavy the yoke Usagi had carried for her as leader.

With the pain of her friend's death came the knowledge that now, the role of leader was truly hers at last. _'Come back, Usagi,_' she pleaded mutely. '_I'm not ready to take your place.' _


	7. Haruka

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

Haruka

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

She was hiding all the tears inside because it would not do to appear so weak.

They will never see it, especially not her beloved Michiru.

But every warrior needed a quiet place to rest.

…to cry.

So she walked just a little bit further, aimless wandering to get her mind off the pain of her loss.

Her destination was the race car track.

She always found comfort in that place.

"Stupid rain," she muttered as little drops fell to her fisted hands, sometimes trickling down the side of her face.

Above her, the sunny, cloudless sky mocked her tears.


	8. Hotaru

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

Hotaru

"**Death of a Moon"**

_One hundred words_

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

Hotaru knew the reason she lives.

She knew the reason why she was the way she was.

Just because the others seemed to have forgotten it did not mean she had forgotten as well.

The Mistress of Destruction summoned her glaive and with determination in her eyes faced her Destiny.

Her Destiny was not to be loved by her adopted parents.

"It is so much greater than that," she whispered.

Her life's purpose was to fulfil her princess's desire.

_A peaceful world._

What the Silver Crystal could not do, she could deliver.

With a smile, Sailor Saturn destroyed the world.

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

_**A/N: **__I promise I have something planned to justify this drabble. Hugs! Leave a review, please and thank you._

_Also to my betas…you guys okay? I haven't heard from you lovely people in a while._

**O.o**


	9. Setsuna

_**A/N:**__ (Rolls eyes at her muse) I know, it's a poem not a drabble, but the words seemed to fit the character._

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

Setsuna

"**Death of a Moon"**

_One hundred words_

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

She was always too early, too late; she always had to watch the Princess die.

In the dark halls of her prison walls she despaired that Time could not fly;

it did not dull the pain of her loss, nor stop the grief within as she cry.

Time kept on ticking, reflected in the Guardian's sad and downcast eyes.

Again she watched images of the past, and whispered at last her final goodbye.

But as soon as she whispered brokenly the words with a sombre and despondent sigh,

another image of another life appeared and made the Time Keeper smile…


	10. Michiru

_**A/N**__: Sorry for not updating my stories. I have a serious case of eyestrain but I'll try to update right away. Hugs!_

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

Michiru

"**Death of a Moon"**

_One hundred words_

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

"Haru," she called out, "Please smile for me."

She wanted to see that smile, that devil-may-care smile of yesteryears, before they ever knew of a girl named Tsukino Usagi.

The smile never came.

All she saw was a defeated look from her lover.

Her sea-green eyes looked at the reflections on her talisman and she saw images of friends who had lost faith.

She tired to smile herself.

The mirror fell from her hands and captured briefly an image of Michiru's face as tears fell from her eyes.

There was a smile on her lips.

It was a hollow victory.


	11. Motoki

Motoki

**Death of a Moon**

one hundred words

* * *

Sailor Moon's death had put Japan in a somber mood.

Well, not him. Life was too short to mourn for a girl he had never even met. So he wandered over the Senshi game consoles and placed a token in one of them.

Right away, the vector image of a smiling Moon Warrior appeared, asking him if he was ready to fight for love and justice.

Without a word, he started playing.

'No wonder Usagi-san love these games. They're fun,' he thought.

Then something clicked inside him.

Motoki's eyes widened and he realized he did need to mourn, after all…


	12. Luna

xxx**xxX**-**Xx**xxxx

Luna

**Death of a Moon**

one hundred words

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

Unlike the Senshi, Luna remembered her noble race and the honoured duty she swore to.

She didn't care for Earth, contrary to popular belief.

Her purpose had always been to serve the Moon and the family that had ruled it.

As much as she loved the other girls, Usagi was special.

_The last Lunarian ruler._

Luna still believed the old customs. Hers was an old soul who understood the gravity of a pledge.

She had vowed to serve.

Her life was for the princess's disposal.

This was her only truth.

With Usagi's death, Luna's reason to live died with her…


	13. Artemis

xxx**xxX**-**Xx**xxxx

Artemis

**Death of a Moon**

one hundred words

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

He'd secretly been disappointed of her the _second_ time they met.

This was why for someone who claimed to have been kept alive for thousands of years to simply seek and serve Her Majesty again, he had always been just a tad distant.

But she'd proven herself and gained his respect.

It infuriated him, though, that everyone was so dishearten.

"Stop crying," he told Luna in a stern voice. "Time to sleep. We'll need the strength to search for her again."

He knew better than to be sad.

_Seek and serve._

And that was exactly what he planned to do.


	14. Queen Serenity

_**A/N**__: Refer to Hotaru's drabble, please and thank you._

xxx**xxX**-**Xx**xxxx

Queen Serenity

**Death of a Moon**

one hundred words

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

The power of the Mistress of Destruction reached even the gates of Elysium. There, the clever gods and goddesses of antiquity cloaked themselves with their powers to protect themselves from harm.

One of them sighed at the silly gesture of little Hotaru.

"You know what you must do, little one," she whispered to the troubled girl standing besides her.

She would have loved to have kept her daughter in Elysium but the dawn of a new empire awaited her daughter's return.

She watched instead, as the power of the Silver Crystal was summoned and turned Earth into a crystal paradise…

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx


	15. Usagi b

_**A/N:**__ Here is Usagi's second POV drabble._

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

Usagi (**B**)

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

_A pulse._

She died that day.

She did not remember.

It seemed she was always meant to forget.

_A light of hope._

She died protecting the world.

For a thousand years, her soul slept.

_And always a love that would defy even death._

'_Serena_' hopped to school. It was another wonderful day.

She did not saw _him_ walking towards her. "Aaaacc-c-k-k!"

"Watch where you are going…Meatball Head," sneered a cobalt blue eyed stranger. Her head snapped toward her 'enemy'.

_Always…_

…_an undying love._

As they exchanged insults, behind them Crystal Tokyo loomed, waiting for memories of the past to return.

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

_**A/N:**__ You didn't seriously think I was going to abide the idea of Usagi dead, did you? As morbidly fascinating the concept, I have a loophole that I can use after all._

_**Neo Crystal Tokyo!**_

_Nyahahaha! The drabble rules never said she could not be revived. _

_And do review. I would like your thoughts about the direction of my series, please and thank you._

_P.S. Four more and I'm done with this challenge! Hopefully, I can explain through them what the heck happened!_


	16. Naru

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

Naru

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

The newspaper's heading read: "Death of a Moon".

Did she care?

To be fair, Usagi may not have wanted the sudden distance that came between them.

But it had hurt when her best friend started drifting away.

She wasn't stupid. She noticed the similarities between the senshi and Usagi.

She wanted so badly to forgive and forget.

Faraway, a goddess heard her heart's desire and granted it.

As Earth succumbed to a deep sleep, a memory of a friendship lost was taken from her.

It was a double edged gift.

Naru would never remember how her friendship was treasured either…


	17. Umino

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

Umino

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

He'd always felt a little guilty falling for Usagi first, then Naru later. Naru always said it was okay. '_Better late than never,_' she said to him.

Still.

'_It would be nice to lessen Naru's insecurities,_' he thought. Sailor Moon's death seemed to have troubled Naru. That baffled him, it really did. '_It wasn't like they were friends…'_

He walked some more only to stop at the sight of Tokyo being enveloped in crystal. With it, Umino felt himself falling asleep.

Even then, his one wish remained true.

'_I wish Naru was my first love.'_

The goddess heard and granted…


	18. Shingo

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

Shingo

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

He still remembered the day the news was delivered.

Mamoru-sempai had sombrely told his family that Usagi had been killed in a recent monster attack.

He could still remember the look in the young man's eyes.

Empty.

Dead.

It had scared him, that look.

His parents didn't want to believe it at first. They were always crying now.

It was his duty then to be the one who stayed cheerful.

"But it's so hard," he cried brokenly.

'_Silly, Shingo.'_

"Usagi-san?" he called out drowsily. His eyes, why were they so heavy?

Sleep took over him, relieving him of his pain...


	19. Kenji

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

Kenji

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX****Xxx**xxx

Echoes of the past whispered softly.

'_Tsukino-sama, I would like you to meet…your daughter.'_

'_Papa, when I grow up, marry me, okay?'_

'_You are the best father in the whole world!'_

These were the cruellest of words.

'_I'm sorry, sir…I tried, I really did.'_

No.

Chiba Mamoru must not have tried as hard as he had claimed.

Because if he had, then his little girl would still be alive.

The hatred consumed him, drove him to rage.

That was why he needed to forget.

The power of the goddess touched him and cleansed the raging chaos living in his soul.


	20. Ukiko

Ukiko

"**Death of a Moon"**

_one hundred words_

* * *

She had known.

She had snooped around, reading her daughter's diary.

That was how she learned of the Lunarian Queen and that Usagi also called this woman 'Mother'.

She'd felt betrayed, as if she was nothing more than a surrogate.

But this pain was real.

No one lent her this misery.

'_We both lost her now,_' she thought sadly. '_Now I know how you felt, when you lost her.'_

She heard an answer, whispered in the wind as the garden became entombed in crystal.

'…_Not quite'_

In her dream, she heard the next words.

'_I will share her, I promise…'_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Finito! Hahahahahahahahahahahha. It is finished! I actually finished the freaking __**'Death of a Moon'**__ drabble challenge._

_Don't worry. As bonus, I'm going to make another extra drabble explaining the drabble titled __**'Usagi (B)'.**_

_And no one hundred words. I'm making it a one-shot, people! __Kinda like a really long epilogue__It'll be my first foray in trying to create a story for the beginning of Neo Crystal Tokyo. _Hope's Destiny _doesn't really count, ya know?_

_P.S. Please review! If you want I can make the one-shot longer (I think), but really, please review…_

_Sweet!_

_C.S._


End file.
